corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Corpse Party: Book of Shadows/Gallery
CG Gallery Corpse Party: Book of Shadows utilizes Computer Graphics, simply known as CGs. Below is a gallery with every CG in the game. Opening BoS-Natsumi.png|Natsumi Nakashima asking help from a doctor to help her daughter BoS-Naomi-corner.png|Natsumi enters Naomi's room and finds her daughter still standing in the same place she was all day BoS-Naomi-desk.png|Naomi throwing random things in the table BoS-Naomi-desk2.png|Naomi accidentally cracks her lamp BoS-Naomi-phone.png|Naomi's cell phone displaying Seiko Shinohara's picture BoS-Seiko-phone.png|Naomi's "imaginary friend," Seiko with her face blackened out BoS-Seiko-pic.png|Closer look of Seiko's picture Episode #1; 『Seal』 BoS-Hinoe.png|Hinoe Shinozaki worried for her younger sister BoS-bath.png|Seiko and Naomi taking bath together BoS-bath2.png|Seiko and Naomi taking bath together BoS-Seiko-bath.png|Seiko prepared to pounce on Naomi, a bruise is visible on her neck BoS-sleepover.png|Naomi in her bed talking with Seiko BoS-Seiko-sleep.png|Naomi drifts into deep thought of Seiko BoS-mealtime.png|Seiko and Natsumi talking BoS-cultural-festival.png|The Kisaragi Academy girls all alive having fun at the culture festival Sachiko-Ever-After-glow.png|The charm before the Kisaragi students perform it BoS-shadows.png|A mysterious apparition in the Infirmary BoS-vomit.png|Naomi vomitting BoS-Naomi-cry.png|Naomi after narrowly escaping the apparition's attacks BoS-Naomi-cry2.png|Naomi remembers that she is Heavenly Host Elementary School once again BoS-fight.png|Naomi lashing out at Seiko BoS-hair.png|Naomi tugged hair that clogged her throat out BoS-Seiji.png|A family picture in a frame of a man can be found in the Infirmary BoS-draw-girl.png|A crude picture Naomi finds in a classroom drawn by a child BoS-draw-girl-blood.png|The same drawing with blood BoS-draw-girl2.png|The same drawing when Naomi uses her flashlight on it BoS-noose.png|A noose BoS-Sachiko-closeup.png| Sachiko Shinozaki tells Naomi she will help her save Seiko BoS-Sachiko-closeup2.png|Sachiko laughing maniacally BoS-tar.png|Naomi seeing tar-like liquid on the floor BoS-darkening.png|Naomi seeing the liquid drip out from under her skirt BoS-dark1.png|Naomi's flashback when she's under darkening BoS-dark2.png|Naomi's flashback when she's under darkening BoS-Seiko-dark.png|Seiko in Naomi's vision when Naomi is under darkening BoS-Seiko-hang.png|Seiko hung in a bathroom stall BoS-Seiko-hung-full.png|Full view of Seiko hung in a bathroom stall BoS-severed.png|Naomi found Seiko with her head severed with sharp wire BoS-darkening-tar.png|Sachiko scooping up the strange fluid that came out of Naomi into her hands BoS-Sachiko-lick-black.png|Sachiko licking the fluid BoS-Sachiko-grin.png|Sachiko mocking Naomi's misery BoS-Seiko-head.png|Naomi holding Seiko's severed head while crying Episode #2; 『Demise』 Mayu Suzumoto- Deceased.jpg|Mayu Suzumoto has a vision of what is to come to her being in the future. BoS-Morishige.png|Sakutaro Morishige in Mayu's flashback BoS-Morishige2.png|Sakutaro talking to Mayu BoS-Mayu-seal.png|Mayu's abdomen has a bruise BoS-Mayu-seal2.png|Mayu notices a faint bruise on her cheek BoS-Nana.png|Nana Ogasawara bound down, with cross mark on her legs BoS-Yuki.png|Yuki tells Mayu she wants to "play" with her BoS-Yoshiki-Ayumi-hug.png|Yoshiki Kishinuma asks possessed Ayumi Shinozaki to come back to her senses BoS-article.png|Newspaper on serial kidnapping and murder BoS-nap.png|Nana and Mayu having a conversation while Yoshiki and Ayumi taking a nap BoS-Nana-Mayu.png|Mayu falls after seeing something horrific ahead BoS-Nana-Mayu2.png|Nana cries desperately to Mayu with her legs hacked off while Mayu is paralyzed in pure fear BoS-Mayu-seal3.png|Mayu notices the bruise on her cheek has gotten worse BoS-Mayu-seal4.png|Mayu uses make-up to hide the bruise over BoS-Mayu-seal5.png|The bruise on her face worsens BoS-Mayu-seal6.png|Mayu's bruise on her stomach worsens BoS-Mayu-seal7.png|Her stomach bruise begins to bleed BoS-Mayu-death.png|Mayu's final demise Episode #3; 『Encounter』 Monet.PNG|Satoshi Mochida sees his teacher has a "guard cat," Monet BoS-Satoshi-Yui.png|Yui wakes up and mistakes Satoshi for Tsukasa Mikuni BoS-Yui-sick0.png|Satoshi and Yui's cat, Monet, keeping an eye on her BoS-Yui-young.png|Yui as a student at Kisaragi Academy BoS-Makina.png|An old woman warns Yui not to go to school today BoS-spirit-class0.png|Yui hiding inside the classroom BoS-spirit-class.png|A spirit trapping a young Yui inside her classroom BoS-spirit-class2.png|Yoshie attacking Yui BoS-spirit-class3.png|The classroom door opened BoS-Tsukasa.png|Yui wakes up BoS-Tsukasa2.png|Yui wakes up and sees Tsukasa BoS-sunrise.png|Tsukasa takes Yui to his special place BoS-Yui-sick.png|Yui wakes up BoS-Satoshi-Yui-mark.png|Yui and Satoshi talking; some bruises are visible on Yui's arms Episode #4; 『Purgatory』 BoS-Naho-Sayaka-Twinkle.png|Naho and Sayaka Ooue at a Twinkle Girls concert BoS-Naho-Sayaka-cat.png|Naho and Sayaka out eating together after the concert BoS-paulownia.png|Sayaka meets Kou Kibiki and Shougo Taguchi for the first time BoS-Sayaka.png|Sayaka jumps over a fence BoS-radio-full.png|Naho as a guest at Sayaka's radio broadcast while Sachiko sitting in the corner BoS-radio-full2.png|Sachiko haunting and stalking Naho at the radio broadcast BoS-Naho-panic.png|Naho panicked after learning Kou has left for Heavenly Host Elementary School without her BoS-Naho-panic2.png|Naho goes in Sayaka's house Sachiko-Ever-After.png|Naho tells Sayaka about Sachiko Ever After BoS-Sayaka-shock.png|Sayaka enters the dissection room BoS-Nana-death.png|Sayaka watches from a hidden area and sees a girl get tied down to a table BoS-Nana-death1.png|Yoshikazu approaches Nana BoS-Nana-death2.png|Yoshikazu tortures Nana with pliers BoS-Nana-corpse.png|Aftermath of Yoshikazu tormenting Nana BoS-Sayaka-death0.png|Yoshikazu dragged Sayaka by her leg to the dissection room BoS-Sayaka-death.png|Yoshikazu dragged Sayaka by her leg to the dissection room BoS-Sayaka-death2.png|Yoshikazu dragged Sayaka by her leg to the dissection room BoS-Sayaka-chocolate.png|Sayaka loses her piece of chocolate as she is dragged by Yoshikazu Episode #5; 『Shangri-La』 BoS-corpse.png|Sakutaro admiring a corpse BoS-Morishige-laugh.png|Sakutaro taking pictures with his cell phone of the deceased victims BoS-Morishige-Yuka.png|Sakutaro remembering when he chased around Yuka BoS-Byakudan.png|Mitsuki Yamamoto and Masato Fukuroi finally find Emi Urabe, only for her to run off refusing to trust them BoS-Mitsuki-Sachiko.png|What seems to be Mitsuki flirting with Sakutaro BoS-Mitsuki-Sachiko2.png|Sachiko reveals she was disguising herself as Mitsuki BoS-Sachiko-lie.png|Sachiko holding onto Sakutaro's wrist and holding him back BoS-Mitsuki-corpse-phone.png|Sakutaro bringing his phone up to snap a picture of Mitsuki's body BoS-Mitsuki-corpse-phone2.png|Sakutaro's picture of Mitsuki's corpse Episode #6; 『Mire』 BoS-Yuka.png|Yuka Mochida asleep BoS-Yuka2.png|Yuka Mochida awakes to find herself tied to a table with rope BoS-Yuka3.png|Yuka sees the one who tied her down BoS-Yuka4.png|Yuka crying out to her brother, Satoshi BoS-Yuka5.png|Yuuya cuts a hole open in Yuka's outfit BoS-Yuka-sit.png|Yuuya has a flashback of when he first met Yuka BoS-Yuka-sit2.png|Yuuya's strange behavior pushed Yuka away BoS-Kizami-young.png|Yuuya has a flashback of when he was young BoS-Kizami-young2.png|Yuuya has a flashback of when he was young BoS-Kizami-young3.png|Yuuya has a flashback of when he was young Fukuroi-BoS.png|Masato in Yuuya's memory Emi-BoS.png|Emi in Yuuya's memory Kai-BoS.png|Kai in Yuuya's memory Tohko-BoS.png|Tohko in Yuuya's memory Ohkawa-BoS.png|Tomohiro in Yuuya's memory Ryosuke-BoS.png|Ryosuke in Yuuya's memory Mitsuki-BoS.png|Mitsuki in Yuuya's memory Kurosaki-BoS.png|Kensuke in Yuuya's memory BoS-Mitsuki-corpse.png|Yuuya remembers that Mitsuki was the only one to ever not give into his demands on her deathbed BoS-Yuka6.png|Yuka's reaction to Yuuya's scream BoS-Kizami-Yoshikazu-Yuka.png|Before Yuuya even has a chance to feel remorse, Yoshikazu attacks Yuuya BoS-Yoshikazu-Yuka.png|Yoshikazu brings his hammer up for an attack once more BoS-Yuka-corpses.png|Yuka falls into the pool of bodies BoS-Yuka-death.png|Sachiko takes a picture of Yuka's death and plans to show it to Satoshi Episode #7; 『Tooth』 BoS-injury.png|Ryosuke Katayama gets his leg hacked off by a booby trap BoS-Kai-death.png|Kai Shimada slumped over, impaled with his own knife BoS-stairs.png|Tomohiro Ohkawa accuses Yuuya of murdering Ryosuke BoS-stairs2.png|Emi Urabe runs downstairs to get Tohko Kirisaki Yuuya-punch.png|Tohko Kirisaki gets punched by Yuuya BoS-Kizami-closeup.png|Yuuya grinning at Tohko BoS-Kizami-teeth.png|Yuuya eating Tohko's tooth BoS-stairs3.png|Yuuya staring at Ryosuke's corpse Prologue; 『BloodDrive』 BoS-Ayumi-Naomi.png|Ayumi and Naomi sitting together on a train to Yoshie Shinozaki's house BoS-Naho-blog.png|Naho's blog that's supposedly gone after her death BoS-truck0.png|Ayumi and Naomi in an old man's truck BoS-truck.png|Ayumi and Naomi in an old man's truck BoS-truck2.png|Ayumi and Naomi still with the old man later that evening BoS-empty-car.png|Ayumi and Naomi finding the old man is gone when they returned Sachiko, Seiji and Yoshie, without scribbles.jpg|A normal picture of Sachiko with her father and mother BoS-family-scribble.png|The Sachiko family photo with the man's face scribbled BoS-Shinozaki-familytree.png|Ayumi found the Shinozaki Family Tree Bookofshadows.png|Ayumi and Naomi find the Book of Shadows BoS-Ayumi-Hinoe-story.png|Ayumi remembers what her sister told her about witchcraft BoS-ritual.png|The magic circle for ritual BoS-ritual2.png|The paper dolls BoS-ritual3.png|The paper dolls and a picture of Mayu with darkened face BoS-ritual4.png|Ayumi and Naomi blow on their paper dolls BoS-ritual-blood.png|Empty dish BoS-ritual-blood2.png|Naomi put her blood in the dish BoS-ritual-blood2.png|Ayumi and Naomi put their blood in the dish BoS-ritual-blood3.png|Ayumi and Naomi put their blood in the dish BoS-ritual-blood4.png|Ayumi and Naomi put their blood in the dish BoS-ritual-blood5.png|Ayumi and Naomi put their blood in the dish BoS-ritual5.png|The Book of Shadows with the paper dolls and the bowls containing blood BoS-ritual6.png|Blood-red stains appear on the Book of Shadows BoS-ritual7.png|Mayu's picture burning BoS-ritual8.png|Ayumi took the Book of Shadows and the flame disappears BoS-Mayu-fail.png|"Mayu" shows up after the girls do the resurrection spell BoS-Mayu-fail2.png|The fake Mayu falls onto the ground BoS-Mayu-fail3.png|Futhark runes appear on Mayu's corpse BoS-Mayu-fail4.png|Blood gushes out of Mayu's corpse BoS-Mayu-fail5.png|Mayu's corpse is destroyed BoS-ritual-fail.png|The girls failed to revive Mayu BoS-ritual10.png|Mayu's paper doll burning BoS-ritual11.png|Ayumi and Naomi's paper dolls BoS-ritual12.png|Flame starts burning Ayumi's paper doll BoS-Ayumi-futhark.png|Ayumi's payback for playing with black magic BoS-Ayumi-futhark2.png|Sharp blades attacking Ayumi who cries in pain BoS-ritual-fail2.png|Ayumi collapses to the floor BoS-ritual-fail3.png|Naomi hears Ayumi's yelps and looks up, horrified BoS-ritual-fail4.png|The paper charm bursts into flames BoS-ritual-fail5.png|Ayumi begs Naomi to extinguish the fire BoS-Naomi-fire.png|Naomi desperately tries in vain to put out the flames on Ayumi's charm BoS-fire.png|Naomi taken aback from bigger flame BoS-ritual13.png|Ayumi's paper doll burning BoS-ritual14.png|Naomi's paper doll starts burning Bookofshadows2.png|The Book of Shadows laughs at Ayumi BoS-Ayumi-blood.png|Sharp blades keep attacking Ayumi BoS-Hinoe-magic.png|Hinoe shows up in the nick of time and casts a spell that eases the curse BoS-ritual9.png|The paper dolls stop burning BoS-Hinoe-hug.png|Ayumi and Hinoe share a hug BoS-Hinoe-close.png|Hinoe calm face during her last moments BoS-Hinoe-explode.png|Hinoe's head explodes BoS-Hinoe-death.png|Ayumi drenched in her own sister's blood Unused CGs BoS-Sachiko-lick.png|Sachiko licking blood in Episode #1; 『Seal』 that was replaced by her licking darkening in the final product BoS-Sachiko-blood.png|Another unused CG image of Sachiko covered in blood BoS-Sachiko-blood2.png|Sachiko grinning wildly covered in blood BoS-fullview.png|The girls' reaction to failing to revive Mayu in full view Category:Gallery